


Wounded Heart Warrior

by aphoenixinwriting



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Bud is absent, Cute original male character, Douglas has a crush on Susan Berg, Douglas is platonically obsessed with his brother, F/M, M/M, TJ is a sad puppy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoenixinwriting/pseuds/aphoenixinwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When TJ Hammond runs into Sean Reeves at a political party, Douglas decides he will no longer let the senator destroy his brother's life. So he goes out of his way to find his brother a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

The reaction was instantaneous: dilated pupils, quickened pulse, change in breathing. It meant one thing to Douglas Hammond. It meant his twin brother was still very much in love with Sean Reeves.

Twice Douglas had to physically drag TJ away. Twice he had to stop his twin was swooning.

Douglas watched TJ watch the Republican senator hug his wife. TJ cringed. Douglas reached out a hand to his brother.

_Stop it, TJ. Don't do this yourself._

But TJ had been clean the six months they were together and he was so excited when he thought Sean Reeves was going to attend his club opening. Then he didn't show up and TJ had a broken heart again and nearly died again.

The memory filled Douglas with rage. His brother was in love with a man who almost killed him twice. He wanted him dead.

"He looks good, doesn't he?" TJ said. He had not stopped talking about him for ten minutes. Douglas was regretting inviting his brother to the governor's birthday party. But he knew it was a drug free environment and would be good for TJ to get out more.

"No," Douglas replied. He had ignored his wife in favor of making sure TJ didn't get his heartbroken again because someone had to do it and he knew for damn sure he was the one who was going to do it. Anne didn't understand. She really didn't. She said she did, but she would never know how deep his devotion to TJ went.

"I love him, Dougie."

"I know."

Sean walked past the pair of them on his way to the bathroom and TJ got weak in the knees and very excited, something that caused Douglas to roll his eyes. He started to follow him but Douglas held onto him. _No._

"Let me talk to him. I need to know why he stood me up."

_Because he's an asshole._ Douglas dragged TJ to their mother, whispered what was going on then headed to the bathroom himself.

Sean was washing his hands.

"My brother almost died twice because of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_Wrong thing to say, douchebag._

"So he meant nothing to you?"

"He was some quick fuck to get off. Then he started stalking me. It's not my fault he became obsessed with me."

_I hate you._

"He is in love with you."

Sean didn't speak. He tried to leave. Douglas wasn't about to let him. He pinned the senator to a wall. Douglas was not one for physical confrontation and if he was being honest with himself he knew the senator could take him in a fight, but he was running on pure adrenaline.

"Why didn't you come to his club opening?"

"I can't be seen in a nightclub I'm a senator."

"My dad was President of the United States and he went for TJ."

"My wife is looking for me."

"Did you ever love him?"

"Yes."

And Douglas let him leave. He wasn't sure he believed him but he was too mad to care. TJ had broken out of his mom's supervision and found Sean.

They were talking near the bathroom. Douglas waited and listened.

"I hear you've been clean for three months now."

"Yeah. It's been hard. Dougie keeps me in check."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No. I'm single. It's probably for the best. A guy would just cause me to use."

Sean put his hand on TJ's arm and Douglas could almost feel the rampant beating of TJ's heart. He felt a slight stirring. TJ's feelings were strong.

"You look great. Really healthy. Look, I am sorry I didn't come to your club opening. Maybe you can reserve me a place there this weekend."

_Don't do it. It's a trick._

"Yeah definitely."

Sean left and TJ was elated. It was like he was higher than a kite. His infatuation was a drug and he was intoxicated. TJ could practically fly. Douglas wanted to deflate his brother to keep him grounded and make sure his heart didn't caught up in this again, but judging by the buzz his brother was feeling, he knew it was too late.

"I think we might get back together," said TJ dreamily after Douglas rejoined him. _I wouldn't bet on it._

"I'm not putting you back together after you fall apart again." _Yes I will. We both know I will._

"He will leave his wife for me. I know it."

TJ was on top of the world for a week. Douglas loved his brother's good mood but not at that cost. He knew the reason why his brother was walking around their mother's house humming show tunes and being sweet to everyone. He never asked Mom and Dad for a thing, he was just happy, and sober.

When Saturday rolled around Douglas cleared his schedule. He needed to be there for TJ. Sean didn't come. Douglas knew he wouldn't. He hadn't the heart to tell TJ. His brother was wrecked. Douglas stuck to him like glue that night. He made sure his brother didn't use. He was filled with uncontrollable rage. His father had people who could easily dispose of Sean Reeve's body and he figured he could get away with it.

He watched his brother go from buzzed a million miles per hour to depressed in .07 seconds. Douglas's heart stopped when he watched his brother shattered a couple of martini glasses. _Please don't use. Oh God._

He followed closely, expecting TJ to find his dealer, but instead TJ went upstairs to the VIP lounge; he threw everyone out and sat on a couch to cry.

"No one ever chooses me."

"I did," said Douglas. Instead of being home having sex with Anne and nursing his crush on Susan Berg he was with TJ.

"Why doesn't he love me?"

"He's a Republican. They don't love anyone."

That made TJ laugh.

Douglas ran his fingers through TJ's hair and held him tight. _No more. No more of TJ's heart being broken. No more drugs._

He was going to find TJ a nice boyfriend if it kills him. _TJ needs someone nice._ _Someone who will appreciate him._ He knew what he needed to do.

"I love him."

"He doesn't deserve it."

Sean Reeves deserved to be ripped apart by wild dogs and if Douglas had his way about it that is exactly what would happen. He held his brother as tears stained his $400 pants. TJ let out a small, choked, sob and Douglas's own heart shattered.

_Soon, TJ, you will have a sweet guy to love you. I promise._

 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas and Annie meet a guy who might just be what TJ needs, but can he convince him to go on a date with him?

The task at hand—finding TJ a boyfriend who would appreciate him and love him—was proving so difficult he twice fully considered organizing a dating show for TJ.

It wasn't the first time Douglas had been to a gay bar. It wasn't the first time he was hit on by gay men. He had gone many times with TJ in the past. This was nothing new. He had considered using TJ's own club himself, but he figured it'd be better to go elsewhere.

It was his first time being there without TJ. Anne was mid way through her first drink when she nudged him. She nodded towards a guy sitting at the bar. The guy had looked over at them once or twice.

"Him. Hes cute."

"He looks like Sean."

And he did. He was tall, blond, and probably from a Republican family. Douglas wasn't going to have a Sean copycat be anywhere near his brother.

"Hey," said a guy to Douglas. He was leaning in close. He wore heavy cologne that he knew his brother would come to know as poor choices and regret. But he looked the guy over just the same.

It was hard to tell what the guy looked like with the strobe lighting, but he could see he had great musculature.

"I'm married."

"That's what they all say," said the guy rubbing Douglas's arm.

"To her," Douglas pointed to Anne. She waved as she continued to sip her cocktail.

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm trying to find a nice guy for my brother. He's hung up on some asshole that keeps breaking his heart."

The guy slid into the bar seat next to him. He introduced himself as Zack Connor.

He wasn't a politician. _Thank God._

"Do you think he's good looking?" He asked Anne in a whisper she almost didn't hear. But she picked up on his question anyway.

"Very."

In a span of twenty minutes Douglas learned Zack was twenty-eight and owned his own garage. He was a mechanic. He apparently was doing well for himself though.

"Are you or have you ever been a drug addict?"

"No. I've never been to prison either." _I'm still doing a background check later._

"You're perfect. Would you like to meet my brother?"

"No," said Zack. He leaned in close to Douglas. "I'd rather date you."

"Whoa, is it getting steamy in here?" Anne asked. "I've had a bit too much to drink. But seriously if you guys want to fuck I won't stop you." Douglas rolled his eyes.

Douglas takes her drink away from her and stares at Zack. If flirting with this man is the only way to get him to consent to date TJ Douglas would pull out all stops.

He downed Anne's drink for a little liquid courage and began to stroke the man's hair. Zack smirked.

"Alright. I see you're willing to step outside your comfort zone for your brother, so I will meet him."

_I passed the test._

He had to arrange it sneakily. If TJ knew Douglas set him up he would never go out with him and Douglas was 100% this person was the right guy for TJ.

Douglas arranged for Zack to meet them at the local gym. After a Google search and some note taking from old episodes of _Queer as Folk_ he learned it was not unusual for gay men to meet at the gym. He reminded himself to never let TJ know he borrowed _Queer as Folk_ without asking.

"I don't understand why we don't just work at our own gym," TJ said.

He had a point that Douglas couldn't deny. But luckily Annie had prepared him for this question and he was ready with an excuse. "Because, TJ, you need to get out more."

"Hey, it's you and Mom and Dad who are keeping me locked up in that house all day."

"For your own good, buddy."

"I highly doubt that."

TJ was spotting Douglas when Zack first arrived. He looked different in the light. Even as a straight man Douglas could tell how attractive Zack really was. He was tall, about 6'3 with tanned skin, dark eyes and brown hair styled up in just the most perfectly messy way.

And he searched his brother's face for any response. Which unfortunately was nothing because who else should walk into the gym at the exact same time: Sean Reeves.

_Seriously? I can't catch a break._

"Sean," said TJ as if nothing happened. He bounced on the balls of his feet taking in all of Sean. Sean seemed to be rethinking visiting this particular gym on this particular day.

"Back off," Sean told TJ. The other people in the gym who weren't paying attention before now suddenly were. Douglas felt self conscious as he compared his stomach pouch to Zack's six pack. _Look at this guy, TJ._

_I need to work out more. This is embarrassing._

"Sean, I thought we could…"

"I am a Christian; I don't condone your lifestyle. You're a disgusting faggot and I want nothing to do with you."

And Douglas saw the hurt on TJ's face. He was about to dive in and rescue his brother but he didn't have to.

"You're a fucking dick," said Zack.

_I like this guy already._

"I'm a US Congressman."

"It doesn't mean you're not a dick. He's too cute for you anyway." He purposely slammed into Sean's shoulder with force as he passed him on his way to TJ. "Hello, gorgeous, I'm Zack."

Douglas looked at his twin. TJ wore a smile so big it consumed half his face. He got the desired response to Zack from TJ.

But the real satisfaction was the look of jealousy on Sean's face when TJ began to flirt back with Zack.

"Let me spot you," Zack said.

While they went to work on the weights and with TJ grinning like an idiot about the hot guy who finds him interesting Douglas gets up and faces Sean.

"Hammond 1, Reeves 0."

He went back to watching Sean pout and TJ flirt. Once he caught Zack's eye. Zack winked at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like Zack. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Zack knocked on the door to Douglas's office. Douglas was having a conversation with Susan and he was trying desperately not to give her "the look" even though the scent of her perfume had his head spinning. _You're married, Douglas._

"Am I interrupting?"

_Yes, but thank God._

"Not at all. Thanks for the tip, Douglas," Susan said.

_Please don't out your hand on my shoulder._ Susan put her hand on Douglas's shoulder and he fell apart. It took every ounce of his will power not to stare at her like a love struck schoolboy. "The look" was inevitable.

She left and Zack shut the door. He sat on the edge of Douglas's desk and flexed the muscles in his strong arms.

"How did your lunch with TJ go?"

"Pretty good. He's cute."

"So you like him?"

Zack was smiling.

"Yeah, I like him. But–ok–don't get mad–but I kind of have a crush on you too."

Douglas had not expected that and he could tell by the way Zack said it that he didn't expect it either. He looked both ashamed and guilty.

"I'm sorry."

Zack leaned in as close as Douglas would allow. Douglas patted him on the shoulder to show his sympathy.

"I get it."

"I saw. Have you two done anything?"

Douglas stayed quiet. Zack smirked.

"Please don't tell TJ."

"Cross my heart. I do like him. What did this Sean person break his heart?"

"I told you already. He's a conservative republican and won't allow himself to love a man."

Zack shakes his head. He puts a hand on Douglas's knee.

"TJ likes you."

That was true. TJ thought Zack was hot and didn't shut up about him leading up to their lunch date.

"He does?" Zack asked.

Douglas liked the spark of interest on Zack's handsome face. But it changed when Zack leaned in a bit too closely to ask, "Do you like me?"

Elaine Parrish entered her office and Douglas immediately got out of her desk chair and pulled his hand off Zack's shoulders in the process. _Impeccable timing._

"We need to talk about a memorial for Garcetti," she said. She finally noticed the stranger in the room. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I'm Zack. I'm trying to date your son, Madam Secretary."

Douglas's heart lodged in his throat. He wasn't sure if Zack was talking about himself or TJ and that made him sick to his stomach.

"Oh. You're gorgeous," she said turning red. Zack turned even redder. "TJ is going to really like you."

"Anyone is better than Sean Reeves," said Douglas.

"Well, Zack, you have my blessing to pursue my son. My rules are simple: no drugs, no night clubs and home by one every night or else."

Zack smiled. He ran a hand through his brown hair and showed off part of the _Power Puff_ girls tattoo on his left bicep. _Powerpuff Girls, are you twelve?_

Douglas decided to walk Zack out and it occurred to him he had no idea how Zack got in the building in the first place.

"I told them I was TJ's boyfriend," Zack said as he stared at Douglas with dark eyes. He stroked Douglas's cheek for a long time. "I might have a crush on you, but I really like TJ. Don't give up on me."

"Alright," Douglas said. "I couldn't pick someone else now that my mom approves of you.

Zack grinned. He got a text from TJ and had to leave.

Douglas went back to his mother's office where she was just as puzzled about TJ's new suitor as she was about whatever problem was happening in the world.

"Where did you find him?"

"I did good, right?"

"Very good."

Anne stopped mid sex. She climbed off Douglas. "Ok. You have said Zack's name more times than you've said mine. We're done here."

"Sorry," said Douglas.

He had a tendency to shout out the name of the person who was on his mind last and by some blessed miracle he never once shouted out Susan.

"Do you want him to be TJ's boyfriend or yours?"

"TJ's obviously."

"What's going on between you two?"

"I'm helping him woo my brother."

Anne was skeptical. TJ has come first in their marriage so far and it was getting on her nerves.

Douglas knew he needed to help his brother, but not at the expense of losing his wife.

"I won't spend time with him anymore," Douglas said.

"Zack or TJ?"

"Zack. TJ is my brother. Don't force me to choose between you." _You won't like my choice._

Anne shoved a pair of pants and his pillow at him and told him to get out for the night. He knew there was no arguing with her on this.

Douglas ended up at his mom's. Only TJ and Zack were awake, in their underwear and one of them was wearing a cape and a mask. Douglas didn't want to know.

"Dougie," said TJ reaching out to hug his brother.

"Anne and I had a fight can I crash here?"

"Yeah," TJ said. "Mom and grandma are sleeping but you can stay."

"Is there any alcohol?"

TJ shook his head. The house was as sober as TJ and their grandmother. There was not a drop in the house. _Damn I should have brought some._

"Hey, should I go?" said Zack pecking TJ on the lips. There was chemistry there, Douglas could tell.

"Um. You can't leave it's your turn!"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm a Superhero and TJ is the naughty teacher whose life I just saved and he wants to thank me with his body."

"Sorry I asked."

And Zack hoisted TJ over his shoulders and carried him off to TJ's bedroom. Both men were laughing.

Douglas shook his head and made up a place for himself on the couch.

The morning rolled around and Zack was the first person saw when he woke up. The attractive mechanic was making pancakes in the kitchen.

"Your brother is wonderful," said Zack with stars in his eyes. "He's so much more fun than you."

"So you don't want to fuck me anymore?"

"No. I still want to fuck you."

Zack was straddling Douglas on the couch before he could think. He smelled like TJ.

"You're cute in the morning," said Zack as he pressed his forehead to Douglas's. "I noticed you never fight me off."

"It's too early for this."

Zack ran his fingers through Douglas's hair before he climbed off him.

"Please don't hurt my brother. If he falls for you while you're still crushed on me it will break his heart."

And the flirty playfulness was gone replaced with a more serious note.

"I have never cheated on anyone. The day TJ decides we're boyfriends then everything else is off the table. Do I have a crush on you? Yes. Is it gonna stop me from being what TJ needs? No. If he wants me he has me."

 


End file.
